Heartache
by KanameAngel
Summary: Itachi tries to deal with his break heart while he get's close to his new friend Kisame. Will then end up together? Read and find out. KisaIta
1. Break Up

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto.

Summery: Itachi tries to deal with his break heart while he get's close to his new friend Kisame. Will then end up together? Read and find out. KisaIta

Heartache

By: KanameAngel

* * *

Chapter One: Break Up

Itachi was getting ready for his date with his boyfriend Hidan who was to be here an hour ago to pick him up. The raven haired boy looked out the window looking for Hidan car to drive up. Itachi hears his cell beeping tell him he got a text message, he opened his cell phone to read his text message noticing it was from Hidan.

_I hope he is not breaking our date tonight like he's been doing for the last three weeks_ Itachi thought to himself as he begins to read the text.

To: Itachi

From: Hidan

_It's over betweens us I'm breaking up with you!_

Itachi look away from his phone and closed it as he begins to cry. _I thought he loved me I gave him everything to keep him with me but still he leave me by texting to me_ Itachi thought to himself as he lay on his bed crying out his eyes feeling hurt, and used he did not leave his room all night.

* * *

Sasuke got worried about his brother so he went to check on him to see why he didn't go on his date with his boyfriend. Naruto followed his boyfriend worried about Itachi too. When they got there they notice he was crying on his bed looking upset. The younger raven went to his older brother's side.

"Itachi what's wrong?" he asked his brother as he put a hand on his shoulder.

Itachi looked at his little brother. "Hidan broke up with me by text." He said with more tears coming down his cheeks.

Sasuke pulled his brother into hugged trying to comfort him as much has he can. "He does not deserve someone like you Anki." The little raven said to his brother.

Itachi started to calm down some at what his brother said. "Thank you otouto, you are right." He said has he hugged his brother. "I think I am going to spend the night at a friends house so don't worry about me." Itachi said as he to his brother and Naruto.

"Are you sure?" Sasuke asked as he looked into his brother's eyes.

"Yea I'm sure." Itachi said as he packed some clothes. "I will tell mom and dad so don't worry." He said as he walked out of his room.

* * *

Fugaku and Mikoto were in the living room watching a movie when their eldest son came into the room.

"Yes Itachi what is it?" Fugaku asked wondering why he looked like he has been crying.

"I'm going to spend the night at a friend's house." Itachi said to his parents.

"Okay dear be careful." Mikoto said as Fugaku agreed to what his wife said.

"Yes I will don't worry." Itachi said as he grabs his car keys walked out the door to his car.

When he got into the car his cell phone started to ring, he opened it up put it to his ear.

"Hey Sasori I was planning on coming over." Itachi said into the phone.

"Okay that all right talk to you then." Sasori said as he hung up. Itachi closed his cell phone started up his car.

* * *

Sasori closed his phoned with a shocked look on his face. Pain, Deidara, Konan looked at Sasori wondering what was wrong.

"Danna what's wrong un?" Deidara asked as he took his boyfriends hand.

Sasori looked at them before speaking. "No it's just that Itachi was coming over." Sasori said; he looked at them.

"I thought he had a date with Hidan tonight." Konan said with a shocked looked on her face.

"Yea he did, but something must have happened." Sasori said as he heard his door bell started to ring. He went to answered it and noticed his new friend Kisame came to visit him.

"Hey Kisame come on in." Sasori said let the blue man in his house.

"Thank you Sasori." Kisame said with a smile on his face as he came into the house.

"Hey." Pain, Konan and Deidara said at the same time.

"Hey." Kisame said as he sat down across from them. "What are you all up to?" the blue man said.

"Our friend Itachi who you have yet to meet is coming over." Sasori said as he looked at his blue friend.

"Oh yea I remember you talking about him, so I'm finally going to meet him." Kisame said with a grin on his face.

"Yep un." Deidara said, not long after they all started to talk the door bell started to ring.

Sasori got up went to answer he opened the door to see Itachi at his door step noticing he has been crying. "Come in Itachi." the red head said as he opened the door wider for him to walk in.

They walked into the living where Itachi sees a blue man that looked like a shark, who he has not seen before. _This must be the new friend he was talking me about _Itachi thought to himself. Itachi could not take his eyes off of the blue man.

Kisame was looking at the raven hair man who walked into the room; he could not take his eyes off of him._ Man he looks like angel_ Kisame thought to himself.

* * *

To be continued in next chapter. I hope you like it so far. I hope to have the next chapter longer then this.


	2. Love Or Not

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto.

Summery: Itachi tries to deal with his break heart while he get's close to his new friend Kisame. Will then end up together? Read and find out. KisaIta

Heartache

By: KanameAngel

* * *

Chapter Two: Love Or Not

Kisame was looking at the raven hair man who walked into the room; he could not take his eyes off of him._ Man he looks like angel_ Kisame thought to himself.

Sasori looked in between the two. "Kisame this is Itachi Uchiha." The red head said to his blue hair man who was still looking at the raven hair male who also was still looking at him. "Itachi this is Kisame Hoshigaki." Sasori said to his other friend.

"Hi nice to, meet you Kisame." Itachi said he blushed little, he held out his hand to the blue male.

"Hey angel nice to, meet you too Itachi." Kisame said as he took Itachi's hand and shook hands with him. Itachi blushed when Kisame called him angel.

_He called me an angel, no one has ever called me that before_ Itachi thought to himself as he blushed a little more as he thought about it again.

Sasori finally pulled Itachi to one of the couches when he was done introducing Kisame to Itachi. Itachi was on the couch in between Sasori, and Pain. The raven looked down at his hands he almost felt like crying but stopped himself before he could cry.

"Itachi what happened?" Sasori asked his friend who looked like he could start crying any minute.

"Hidan broke up with me thro a text message." Itachi said as he kept his hands on his lap.

"Itachi I know this looks like you may never find the perfect person for you, he is out there somewhere waiting for you." Pain said, he put his hand on the raven's shoulder.

"Thank you Pain." The raven said giving Pain a smile.

"Your welcome." The orange haired male said.

"You are right, I just hope he treats me better then Hidan did." Itachi said as he looked down at his lap again.

Sasori got an idea to help Itachi with his break up and find the right guy for him at the same time. The red smiled when his eyes fell on Kisame who was still looking at Itachi with happy and sadness in his eyes. _Kisame must love Itachi the way he was looking at him_ Sasori thought to himself. The red head started to smile at a plan that just came into his head.

Sasori pulled Deidara close to him started to whisper in his ear. "We should get Kisame and Itachi together, that what Itachi needs right now." The red head said in a whisper to his lover.

Deidara nodded his head. "Yes that is a good idea Danna." The blonde said in a whisper only for him and Sasori can hear.

"Good let's leave them alone." Sasori said to his blonde in a whisper. Deidara nodded his head.

"Pain, Konan I need to talk to you two in the kitchen please." Sasori said; he stands up.

Pain and Konan nodded their head, followed Sasori and Deidara into the kitchen. Itachi and Kisame watched them leave the room; they looked at each other wondering what was going on.

* * *

Sasori walked up to the counter before turning to look at his friends in front of him. Pain looked at his red head friend waiting for him to start talking.

"What is it you want?" Pain asked, he took a seat in the kitchen waited for the red head to talk.

"I have idea how to make Itachi happy again." The red head male said to his friends in front of him.

Pain and Konan smiled at the idea. "Sasori that was a good idea, Kisame seems to like Itachi too." The blue hair female said with a happy smile on her face.

"Thank you Konan." Sasori said happily with a smile on his face.

* * *

Itachi was still sitting on the couch waiting for his friends to come back into the room. Kisame watch the raven on the couch.

_I can't believe who ever was his boyfriend would break up with him; they were stuiped to let him go_ Kisame thought to himself. The blue male got idea how he could make him feel better.

"Itachi would you like to get to know me better?" Kisame asked the raven across from him.

Itachi looked up to the other male when he heard him start to talk to him. "Yea I would like that." Itachi said with a smile on his face.

Kisame gave him a thoothy smile at him. "Good let me take you out to eat?" The blue male asked Itachi who was looking at him.

"Yea that would be nice, thank you." Itachi said as he got up when his friends came back into the room.

"Hey Itachi where are you, going?" Sasori asked his raven friend who was standing up now.

Before Itachi could answer Kisame answered for him as the blue male started to get up from the couch. "I'm going to take him out to eat." The blue male said putting his arm around the other males shoulder.

Sasori and the other smiled knowing they don't have to do anything to get them together. "Okay, see you later Itachi and Kisame if you over hurt him you will answer to me." The red head said to the blue male right in front of him.

Kisame gave a smile to him before talking. "You don't have to worry I will take good care of him." The blue male said as he took the ravens hand into his, started to walk to the door.

"See you guys later." Itachi said as he walked out the door with Kisame.

"See you later Itachi." Pain, Sasori, Deidara and Konan said at the same time wave good bye to them.

* * *

To be continued in next chapter, I hope you all like this chapter the date will begin in the next chapter.


End file.
